Spring's in the Air
by cultofblood
Summary: Ukitake's day out. Includes, Ichigo-Rukia, Byakuya-Unohana, Toshiro-Momo and more.


DISCLAIMER:I don't own bleach.

Couples featured.

Rukia-Ichigo(now a captain)

Toushiro-Momo

Byakuya-Unohana

Shunsui-Nanao

Urahara-Yourichi

Matsumoto-Kira

Last one i just really wanted to add Matsumoto.

* * *

Where were all the captains? I sighed.

The only captain that I had seen the entire day was the Commander-captain and Kenpachi. I knew Soifon had gone to a training session with her Special Forces squad and Yourichi, but where was everyone else?

I sighed, well, I'll just go check out on hoe the new squad three captain, Ichigo was doing for settling in. I walked toward his room. I looked around to see all the squad members giggling as they walked past their captain's room. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Hey, Ichigo!" I knocked on his door lightly. I didn't hear an answer. Maybe he didn't hear me.

I opened the door to check if he was in. My eyes opened in shock to see a girl on top of him on his couch. Kuchiki! Luckily they were wrapped up in their business to notice that the door was open, I quickly closed it. I just looked at the now closed door and for the first time since Aizen had died I asked myself, what the fuck?

* * *

Inside Ichigo's private living quarters

Rukia's head lifted up from the kiss she and Ichigo were sharing. It almost made her want to scream at him for having this much control over her. She looked toward the door in puzzlement.

"Mmmm . . . what?" Ichigo asked her as he grabbed onto her neck and pulled his favorite treat towards the hungry teeth. Rukia gasped as she felt the all to familiar sensation run through her body, why did Ichigo had to torture her like this?

"For a second . . . I could have sworn . . ." She couldn't concentrate anymore because of the pleasure that came from the kisses from Ichigo. "Oh never mind." She murmured as they pulled each other into a tight embrace.

* * *

Out side Ichigo's room

"Oi, taicho." I heard a loud female voice call me, I turned to see Yourichi wearing a special forces commander uniform.

"What is it?" I asked the new fifth division captain.

"You might want to tell Byakuya that Ichigo's with his sister." She smiled, like hell I was going to, he would break the entire building while fighting Ichigo.

"You really think that's going to happen?" I asked her. She still had the cat like smile on her face that freaked every one but Urahara out.

"Well just so you know, some squad members already saw them, it was quite enjoyable to see his face red." She laughed. "I think some people said he went banki and was gone for about two hours in which the time he suddenly came back exhausted. There was also proof of a drastic decrease number of hollows in the world of the living." She laughed, that would be like Ichigo, running off and blowing off his steam that is.

"Just so you know, Byakuya already knows about the situation and has challenged Ichigo, again." She suddenly was gone. I saw what looked like a woman on a roof two buildings away from where I was standing, she seemed to suddenly disappear again.

"Yourchi Goddess of flash." I muttered, I wondered what made her leave so fast.

Well, I'll go check on Toshiro, no doubt that Matsumoto left him with a bunch of business papers.

I walked toward the tenth sqaud's office. I opened the door to find a very similar sight as to the one I had just witnessed.

Momo Hinamori was on top of the prodigy captain behind his desk. I noticed on the desk he had as much paperwork as there was on the desk across from his. That meant he had done as Matsumoto, none.

* * *

The captain's eyes semi opened and saw a white captain's uniform disappear from the doorway.

"Aw, shit." I scrambled up from the chair as I picked up Momo and set her on my desk.

"What's wrong Shiro-chan?" She asked me with concern on her face. I turned to look at her,

"I think a captain just saw us." I mumbled as I went to check outside the door. Momo gasped.

"Really? Who?" She flash stepped with me to the door.

"I don't know." I glanced outside the door, there were only students around.

"Well, I better get back to my paperwork, otherwise Matsumoto might come back and start teasing me." She placed a quick kiss on my cheek and was gone.

* * *

What is with everyone today, are all the captain's wreaking pheromone?

I shook my head at the thought as I headed to Byakuya. I wanted to ask when the next fight with him and Ichigo would be, they were always fun to watch, and I needed a day where my squad could see Ichigo fight.

I was about to knock on his door when I heard a thumping against the wall. I also could feel Unohana's spiritual pressure, I just put two and two together. I slowly backed away from the door, I would ask him another time, but this was Byakuya who we're talking about. Before I knew it, the sixth squad captain was standing in front of me.

"What did you come here for?" He asked. I could see his hair didn't have their usual decorations and was messed up.

"Um, uh, well what time are you and Ichigo going to dual?" I asked quickly, he looked like he was in a hurry.

"Today at sundown, we'll be fighting at the gates." He quickly said good bye and closed the door.

"Um, okay." I wondered if he would be out of his room by that time.

I planned on visiting Shunsui to talk to him about aall this commotion, knowing him he'd problably be on a roof somewhere. I was right, when I got to his squad's building, I could see a pink, flower covered jacket with a straw hat to go with it.

"Hi Shu- uh . . ." I saw someone lying next to him with her glasses on and her hair down, they both were a little breatheless.

Shunsui lifted his hat up from his eyes.

"Hey Ukitake, old man. Have you heard I finally got a date with Nanao?" Well, it was pretty obvious now.

"Um, yes?" It came out in question form.

"Shunsui, we still have to do the paperwork." She groaned as she sat up. Everyone suddenly heard snoring sounds comeing from her captain. I could see a vein popping from her neck. She grabbed a notebook that was lying next to her and slapped Shunsui.

"Eh? Stop it Nanao or else I'll sleep all day." He rolled over onto his side facing her and resumed snoring.

"Get up you idiot, you said that you wouldn't slack off today so that we could go watch the fight!" She kept hitting him until he moved. The problem was though, he grabbed her in a hug that looked very intimate. Before I could see him wrap her up in his cloak I shunpoed away.

"Uggg!" I groaned, even my best friend was like this. I bet they all drank something bad. I just managed not to.

I wouldn't have imagined Unohana and Byakuya. They were both scary, proud, and pretty much nothing like all the other horny captains.

Well, I'll go check on Urahara, he was settling in, again.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He sounded so happy, and I could sense someone else in the room.

Oh great, I should've guessed this from the most non serious captain in the new 13 protection squads. They were calling it new now because we had three new captains, and more soul reapers from the academy than ever.

"Hey Ukitake!" My face instantly turned red as I took in the naked woman in front of me and the shirtless hat wearing man next to her.

Her arms were folded over her chest, I turned away.

"So, had a good day?" Yourichi asked me. This was so embarrassing.

"Um, exactly like this except 4 times repeatedly." I told her truthfully.

"Oh, really? From how many I've walked in on it was five, did you see Byakuya and Unohana?" She asked thoughtfully. She unfolded her arm to rest them on her chin. I didn't think that it was possible for my face to become more red, but it was. My eyes couldn't help but glance down at her enormous chest. I had heard from Ichigo that Yourichi didn't have a problem with who saw her naked or not. Judgeing from how this was going it was true.

"Uh, yeah, and Shunsui too." She seemed amused by that.

"Well, what about Kira?" My eyes popped out of my head.

"Don't tell me. . ." She nodded.

"Matsumoto." I felt like I would faint.

"Hey, Toushiro, are you going to kill her now?" She called to the slightly opened door. Suddenly the temperture went down a couple of degrees.

For his answer he yelled.

"Matsumoto!" He stomped off.

"Well, I'll be going now." Before anyone could say anything, I shunpoed to my room.

"What's wrong with this world?" I asked myself aloud.

"It's simple really, everyone's horny in the spring." Someone said cheerfully.

Oh no.

"Why are you here, your captains looking for you." I told Matsumoto.

"I know we're hiding from him." I turned to see her and Kira standing in my room together.

"Someone kill me." I muttered, this was to much for me to handle.


End file.
